Various types of flexible packages, in particular for easily perishable food products such as butter and margarine, consisting of envelopes of flexible material able to exclude the exposure of the product to the surroundings and at the same time allow the product to be recognized through inscriptions and designs on the envelope are well known.
A drawback with present flexible packages of envelope type is that they cannot be reclosed easily once they are opened to allow partial drawing of the product, in particular not multiple times. In the practice, this forces a user to seek expedients to try to close the product as good as possible after each drawing, for example folding an open side of the package over itself, or wrapping the package inside plastics films or other sorts of external envelopes. All of these measures are cumbersome.
Another drawback with present packages of envelope type is that the package tends to be greasy on an outside after partial drawing of the product. Often, the package also looses its shape after a number of partial drawings of product.
Yet another drawback is that partial drawing of the product according to a particular volume or weight is not very easy for a user to accomplish since a weight scale is typically only present on a single side of the package. For instance, a package of butter of envelope type requires that the user cuts very straight according to the single side scale, which is normally difficult.
Thus, there exist a number of disadvantages with known flexible packages.
Also other packages than of envelope type are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,093 describes a folding box and blank for fabricating the same. The blank is formed of foldable material such as paperboard. A tuckable or insertable cover is provided, which is folded out of the blank for the folding box.